Kinda-Sorta-Maybe Friends?
by FluffityFluffFluff
Summary: Amethyst glanced at him, then sighed and rolled her eyes. She sat down next to him. "Look, Greg, I wanna help you. But, Pearl may get mad at me if I tell you this..." She started nervously, looking around. "What?" Greg said, looking at her. Amethyst grinned at Greg.


**Can Greg become friends with Pearl by...tickling her?! Naw, probably not...XD**

"Amethyst..." Greg said, staring at the little girl.

"Yah..." Amethyst said, munching on her popcorn.

"Um...why does Pearl hate me?" Greg asked quietly.

Amethyst shrugged.

"Because you're human. Because Rose likes you. Because Rose..." Amethyst giggled and sat up. "Because Rose LOOOVES YOOOU..."

Greg grinned weakly.

"Well, is there anyway I can make her like me?"

"You can't MAKE anyone like you, Greg. Especially not PEARL." Amethyst snorted, emptying the remains of popcorn into her mouth.

Greg sighed and sat down.

"Yeah...I guess you're right..."

Amethyst glanced at him, then sighed and rolled her eyes.

She sat down next to him.

"Look, Greg, I wanna help you. But, Pearl may get mad at me if I tell you this..." She started nervously, looking around.

"What?" Greg said, looking at her.

Amethyst grinned at Greg.

"Pearl's ticklish. Like, EXTREMELY ticklish. If you wanna make her laugh, that's the ticket." Amethyst giggled.

Greg blushed.

"I can't do that! I'm...I'm not doing that!" Greg said, looking away.

"Why not? Are you...scared?" Amethyst teased, poking Greg's side.

"Hey!" Greg chuckled and moved away. "No, it's just...I dunno. It seems kinda...innapropriate?"

Amethyst raised an eyebrow.

"No. It's PEARL." Amethyst said.

Greg rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, exactly. By tickling her, which is something she DOESN'T like, she will like me less."

It was quiet, then Amethyst started laughing.

"What?" Greg asked, slightly annoyed.

"That's the thing...the secret is...she DOES like to be tickled! Of course, she won't admit it..." Amethyst said.

Greg grinned.

"No way, really? Pearl LIKES being tickled? PEARL?"

They both burst out laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Pearl asked, walking into the room.

Greg and Amethyst looked at each other, then at Pearl.

"What?" Pearl asked.

They both grinned.

"WHAT?"

They stood up and ran towards her.

Rose heard Pearl laughing and turned to Garnet.

"Are you hearing what I'm hearing?"

Garnet smiled at nodded.

Rose smirked and shook her head.

"Greg! She's got MEHEHE!" Amethyst squealed as Pearl lifted her up and tickled her.

Greg wrapped his hands around her stomach and wiggled his fingers.

Pearl collapsed into his arms, giggling madly.

Amethyst grabbed Pearl's feet, and her eyes widened.

"NOHO! STOAHAHAP, AHAHAHMEHEHETHYST!" Pearl screamed with laughter as Amethyst tickled her feet.

Pearl hands found Greg's stomach and she tickled.

Greg screamed and fell down, Pearl on top of him, still laughing.

Amethyst tried to help, but with Pearl's other hand, she trapped Amethyst and tickled.

"Now!" Pearl shouted over there laughter. "Tell me why you're doing this!"

Amethyst squealed as Pearl poked her sides, and Greg's laughter was completely silent.

"OK! OK! WEHEHE'LL TAHAHAHALK!" They both shouted.

Pearl stopped and they both gasped for air.

"We just...wanted to...see you...laugh." Amethyst panted.

"Don't lie to me, Amethyst." Pearl warned, dancing her fingers over Amethyst's bare feet.

"OK! AHAHALRIGHT!" Amethyst shouted and moved away. "...Greg?"

Greg sat up, suddenly embarrassed.

"Ah...um...Amethyst told me that you were ticklish!" Greg blurted out.

"Greg!" Amethyst yelled, and Pearl turned to her, raising her fingers threateningly.

"Wait!" Greg shouted, and Pearl glanced back at him.

"I thought maybe...you would like me...if I tickled you?" Greg asked, closing his eyes.

However, he opened them when Pearl burst out laughing.

Pearl walked towards him, smirking.

"You're one dumb kid." She said, and he blushed and looked down. "But...I should apologize. I was being immature. I know you and Rose love each other. I...I should accept that."

Greg's eyes widened and he stood up.

"So...kinda-sorta-maybe friends?" Greg asked, holding out his hand.

Pearl stared at it blankly, but then shook it.

Amethyst groaned, "Finally."

 **Hope you enjoyed, and see ya later!**


End file.
